Applicants' earlier German patent number 382,084 is similar to the present invention and relates to a novel protection against soiling and a simplified toe construction. This patent represents the cutting edge of the safety ski binding art because the sole holder is an independent component and is pivotable about a transverse axis.
In contrast, in German patent 31 02 010 the entire toe piece pivots about a transverse axis.